Tables Turned
by joyful-destynie
Summary: This is a spinoff of what happened in the season 12 finale... Instead of Elliot shooting Jenna, Olivia does... Read more to find out what happens. This is my first attempt at a fic so please be nice(: Rated T just to be safe, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is sorta a spin off of what happened at the end of season 12. Instead of Elliot shooting Jenna and him leaving, Olivia shoots her and...well we'll just see where this story takes us. This is my first fic so please be nice?(:

Olivia is walking Jenna out to the elevator after informing her about her mothers case. After the two ladies part their ways Olivia is walking back to her desk and around the corner comes an enraged Jenna with a gun. Olivia and Elliot both spot the gun and reach for theirs but before anybody can react Jenna has already shot too many people people. Elliot rushes to sister Peg's side and try and stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Olivia is pleading with the distraught teenage girl to jut put down her weapon.

"Jenna, just put the gun down."Jenna slowly starts to lower her weapon.

That's it, there you go. Just drop it." Olivia says using her calm and smooth voice.

Just as Jenna is about to drop her gun her mothers attacker entices her.

He begins screaming at her, "You bitch, I should've killed you like i did your mother!"

And just like that Jenna raises the gun back up to shoot. Olivia, plams sweaty thinks to herself, I don't want to have to do this. She began to grip her gun tighter and tighter.

Olivia, not believing her eyes tell her, "Jenna, honey, just put the gun down and everything will be alright." But Jenna just wouldn't put the gun down.

Olivia had no choice, too many people have been hurt and she can't let this little girl hurt anybody else. Elliot, aiding Sister Peg, can see that she doesn't want to shoot Jenna but without warning gunshots are fired and Jenna's fragile body drops to the ground. In the faint distant you can hear Olivia's sobs as she can't believe she just shot and killed a 12 year old girl. A girl, whose mother as well as herself had been through hell.

Olivia just stands there as lifeless as Jenna's body with the gun still firm in her hands. Elliot rushes over to Olivia while a uni takes care of Sister Peg and pries the gun away from her. He grabs the gun and throws it aside. Olivia does nothing but fall into his arms. A place that was foreign to her. She rarely got to visit this place, but dispite that, that's where she felt the safest - wrapped up in his embrace.

"It's okay Liv." He tells her as she nestled her head in his chesst.

Instantaneously when she heard 'Liv' she snapped out of the deep trance she was in. Nobody could do that, nobody had that much control over her.

Still wrapped up in his arms he tells her, "You did the right thing Liv."

The squad room is chaotic. Officers and EMTS are swarming the place but to them it's like they're the only ones in there. Olivia is concentrating on his breathing and Elliot on her faint, but steady heartbeat.

Elliot breaks the silence between them and tell her "come on Liv, let's get you out of here."

Olivia nods in agreement and begins to stand up. She is still visibly shaking, in all efforts to try and calm her down he puts his arms around her again and they begin to walk into the cribs.

* * *

Elliot walks with Olivia over to one of the cots in the corner of the room. They both sit rather close to each other, more so than ever. Truth is they both can't stand not to be near each other right now. They need that physcal contact with each other. Usually they can control their need to be close, but they're both in such a delicate state of mind, Olivia more so than Elliot that they can't stand being away from each other. Not right now, not after what just happened, and definatly not after all t've been through.

"How you feeling Olivia?" He treads the subject lightly because he knows at any moment she could completely lose it. She's a time bomb ticking away just waiting to explode.

"Oh, I'm doing fine and dandy, how bout you El?" she shot back with her voice covered in sarcasm. "How the hell do you thing I'm doing El, I just killed an innocent girl!" Elliot, calmly told her "Olivia, she wasn't innoce-" before he could even finish his sentence Olivia, still hysterical breaks their contact and stands up and screams "El, she didn't know what she was doing, she was hurt and confused. Hell I would've done the same thing if I was her!"

Now, sitting against the wall with her head buried in her knees, she just cries. Elliot tries to comfort her but it's no use. She's inconsolable right now and he is moe than aware of it. The overwhelming self hatred and guilt is eating her alive and Elliot knows that. He knows her all too well; and all she wants is to be left alone. He won't leave her though. He can't. He loves her too much just to leave her hanging high and dry. He knows that all she wants is some space, but right now he can't trust her alone. Her mind set isn't in the right place right and he knows that. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her and he could've done something to prevent it.

A/N: So there's the first chapter... What's going to happen with Olivia? Does Elliot give Olivia some space? What will happen when IAB gets inolved? Wantt more, next chspter coming up soon! Did you like it? If so review, follow, and favorite on here on twitter JoyfulDestynie(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's chapter 2 hope you like it (:

Time passes by and Elliot is still in the cribs with Olivia, not wanting to ever leave her side because he's afraid that if he leaves her right now, he'll lose her forever.

"Liv, come on we should start heading home. It's getting late and IAB will be wanting to question you tomorrow." Olivia doesn't move a muscle, she seems as though she's non-existent, merely just a body with no life. She can't live with herself knowing that she killed an innocent little girl who had so much more life ahead of her. The self hatred and guilt is eating her alive and she can't take it anymore.

Elliot stands up, nudging Olivia to get up as he does so. She finally stands up and they walk out of the cribs together arm in arm. Neither one of them want to break free from each other, but Elliot does. He grabs their coats and Olivia's purse and resumed the way they were walking together. They begin making their way to the elevators. Approaching the elevator, they hear a *ding* and see the doors open. To their surprise it was Ed Tucker.

Elliot thought to himself, 'he wasn't supposed to be there until tomorrow to question Olivia?' Elliot started to open his mouth but before he could even begins to speak Tucker opens his. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Tucker says as he gestures towards Olivia. Olivia is mute, and she has nothing to say. Elliot intervenes "What do you want Tucker? We don't have time to be playing games with you. I need to take Olivia home." Elliot says as he wraps his arms around Olivia like a protective barrier.

Elliot begins to walk off but before he can reach the elevator Tucker sticks his arm out and stops him. Elliot, being as hot headed as he is almost reacted with a punch to the face, but he stopped himself. He thinks to himself 'Olivia doesn't need anymore stress added onto her than what she already has.'

Tucker points to Olivia, "You're not going anywhere Ms. Benson, but your little friend here is more than welcome to leave." Elliot has a death glare on Tucker and tells him "I'm not going anywhere. Where ever Olivia goes I go." "You know you will be in question too Stabler, don't be expecting to be wrapped up with this one for too long now." Tucker tells Elliot as he turns away making his way to Cragen's office.

Elliot tells Olivia not to pay any mind to Tucker, that no matter what it takes he will never leave her side. They make their way into the elevator. They're the only ones in there. Standing in the corner, the two of them are in each other's arms. It felt like the norm to them, like it something they did on a consistent basis. But it wasn't, they've never been this intimate with each other for this much time.

Truth is, Elliot wouldn't want to have it any other way. Same goes for Olivia, she needs someone to physically be there for her, she needs stability, someone to show her that they truly care about her, and Elliot is just that. The elevator ride finally ended and they made their way to Elliot's car. Olivia didn't even care that she left her mustang behind. All she wants to do is get home and lay in Elliot's arms.

* * *

After stopping to get some take out they finally arrive at Olivia's apartment. Elliot has noticed that Olivia looks dead. She has no expression and hast expressed any emotions since after the shooting. They sit down directly in front of each other, but on separate couches. This is the first time that they've been separated, neither one of them like the feeling. They've grown accustomed to the way that they feel in each other's arms.

Olivia breaks the silence between them "El, what did I do?" Knowingly that she is blaming herself right now, Elliot tells her "Liv, you had no other choice. You did the right thing whether you believe it or not." Her head bowed in disappointment and shame. Elliot scoots over to her side of the couch and sits next to her. "Olivia, look at me" Elliot told her with a very calm and sincere voice, but she didn't budge. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head up. Olivia didn't know what to do. He had never touched her like this before, and she didn't know how to react.

Elliot, almost tearing up tells her, "Liv, if I was in your position i would've done the same thing. You can't be beating yourself up over this." He has never seen her like this before, and honestly he doesn't know how to help her. She has always been the one to pick up the broken pieces for him. But he won't give up on her, he can't. Olivia can't do anything but just lay in his arms and cry. She feels like the scum of the earth for what she has done, and nothing can change that.

"Come on Liv, lets get you into bed." Elliot says as he stands up with her in his arms. He carries her into her bedroom and lays her down on her bed. After laying her down he sits on the edge of her bed and tells her, "Liv, no matter what you think you did the right thing, okay?" She simply nods her head yes and starts to lie down. Elliot gets up to leave the room, but Olivia reaches over and grabs his arm, "Elliot wait. . . will you please stay?" Elliot, with a dumbfounded look on his face asks Olivia "are you sure you want me to sleep in here? I don't mind taking the couch, it wouldn't be the first time that I've had to sleep on one.

Olivia's face cracked a small smile, that's the first time since they left that she had shown any emotion. Olivia, with a smile on her face says, "yeah, I'm sure El." Elliot is not one to argue with her, so he does as he's told. He gets in bed and lies down. They both say their goodnights and Elliot surprises Olivia with a kiss on her forehead. Despite her mind set right now, she couldn't have wished for anything more right now than to be right here with him.

A/N: I know these first two chapters have been slow but give me some time. I've got lots of stuff planned out or them and i have to build it up. Please comment, review, fav, follow if you liked it. Also if you have any suggestion pm me or leave it in the comments. Happy reading(:


End file.
